Fяυѕтяαтιoи
by Ren Takao
Summary: AU. La frustración es el sentimiento que les une, es por esa emoción que su relación es tan hermosa, perfecta pero por demás extraña. [Contraparte de Strangelove] [TakaAka] [vampire! Takao x magician!Akashi]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son de la autoría de Tadatoshi Fujimaki quien nos hará sufrir con los capítulos de la secuela porque salen cada dos meses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias. OoC, parejas crack.<strong>

**Está vez traigo la parte complementaria de Strangelove, es un TakaAka :'v fue divertido trabajar con ellos. Gracias a este one-shot trataré de trabajar está idea un poco más para hacer un short-fic de 5-10 capítulos más o menos...podría decirse que ambos one-shots vendrían siendo el final LOL.**

**No me extiendo más y les dejo leer. **

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Frustration—<strong>_

_**.**_

_**I'm feel so frustrate, but you're my compliment.**_

_**.**_

Dolor.

Aquella herida duele, bastante.

Le impide caminar con facilidad, incluso se siente algo mareado por la sensación y la pérdida de sangre que trata de evitar a toda costa con su mano izquierda presionando sobre su herida.

Duele.

El dolor le impide respirar con normalidad.

_Frustración._

Se siente algo frustrado por haber sido alcanzado por aquella bala especial.

Al llegar a su destino toca el timbre un par de veces. Aquel pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón abrió pocos momentos después, evitando que su rostro choque con el piso cuando se desmaya por el incesante dolor y la falta de sangre.

Akashi carga con su peso con algo de dificultad, en esos momentos no tiene una gran diferencia a un costal de patatas. Solo es peso muerto.

Respirar cuesta trabajo, sus pulmones arden por la falta de oxígeno pero nada puede hacer para satisfacer aquella necesidad que le permite estar vivo.

Sus sentidos le engañan un poco, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Su vista es algo borrosa pero distingue torpemente el pasillo que lleva hasta el baño y las pocas luces que adornan el lugar.

No sabe realmente en dónde se encuentra, pero el aroma a cereza de su pareja le mantiene más o menos consciente. Le agrada ese aroma, demasiado.

.

Regresa a la realidad después de cierto tiempo.

Sigue sin saber cuánto ha pasado, pero no le importa realmente.

—¿Quién fue? —aquella pregunta llega a sus oídos. El demandante tono del pelirrojo le deja saber que está molesto.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? No va a cambiar en nada mi situación. Si los matas mandaran más, no es algo que deberías de saber. Sei, sabes perfectamente quiénes fueron. —la seriedad con la que explica aquello hace que el pelirrojo baje la cabeza.

_Frustración._

Probablemente ese sentimiento es el que los unió desde un principio.

El descendiente de una familia de poderosos hechiceros sin habilidad alguna para la magia, el hijo de una mujer humana con un legendario vampiro.

Saben perfectamente lo difícil que es para ambos ser reconocidos por sus familias, ese sentimiento muchas veces les ha frustrado, pero es algo que no cambiarían si les permitía complementarse de esa manera tan hermosa, perfecta pero sobre todo extraña.

—…—Akashi gruñe tan bajo que ese sonido es imperceptible para Kazunari.

—Sei. —Takao pronuncia su nombre con una seriedad tan extraña, su profunda voz le hace parecer alguien diferente a ese siempre sonriente y bromista chico. —No quiero que te involucres, buscaré la forma de sacármelos de encima de nuevo. —sonríe de forma tan cálida que parece irreal.

Takao es una criatura hermosa, aunque su belleza no se compara a la de Seijūrō.

—Kazunari. Estás pálido.

El azabache respira de nuevo con algo de dificultad, puede sentir como su herida empieza a cicatrizar y eso le provoca un indescriptible dolor.

—Necesito sangre. —alcanza a murmurar débilmente. La magia de aquella bala ya estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo, no quiere imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera penetrado en su cuerpo.

_Dolor._

Dolor es lo que siente junto a la frustración que le provoca no ser un completo vampiro como Tatsuya o al menos más resistente al igual que Izuki.

El pelirrojo se acerca algo dudoso. Es la primera vez que el azabache se ve de esa forma, algo le dice que la sangre en la nevera no será suficiente para el azabache.

Akashi descubre su blanco cuello y Kazunari no duda en morder el mismo para beber la sangre que brota de ese pedazo de carne. El de mirada rojiza se abraza a las ropas del Kazunari, duele demasiado pero es lo mejor que puede hacer en esos momentos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Takao se separe del cuello de Seijūrō, dejando unos cuantos lametones en el mismo para que sus heridas cicatricen más rápido.

Aprecia bastante el gesto. Es la primera y espera sea la última vez que bebe sangre que no sea la que logra conseguir con el carnicero.

El sabor metálico sigue estando en su boca. La sangre de Akashi es espesa y ligeramente amarga, pero no le importa, le recuerda un poco a aquella vez que probó el vino italiano.

—¿Duele? —pregunta dudoso. Sabe que tal vez en una pregunta estúpida, pero su personalidad y el saber que el pelirrojo está bien le preocupa más.

—Solo un poco.

Akashi levanta el botiquín de primeros auxilios para regresarlo a su lugar de origen.

—Deberías de tomar un baño, no te he vendado si eso es lo que te preocupa. —ordena.

A pesar de ser menor por poco más de un año, su presencia era más imponente e intimidaba mucho más que la de Kazunari, pero había sido por eso que había terminado por caer perdidamente enamorado de él.

—Tú también, te noto algo estresado. ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa adornando hermosamente su rostro, dejando ver alguna arrugas provocadas por sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es Shintarō. Al parecer renunció a todo para quedarse con tu hermano. —sentenció finalmente.

—Y no crees que eso es bueno. Shin-chan y Tatsu te empalagan de solamente verlos, solo espero que sepan llevar a la perfección está etapa. —soltó una leve risilla, estaba feliz por el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su hermano mayor fueran felices.

—Tienes razón, pero sigo sin confiar en Tatsuya de cualquier forma. —admitió, su mirada se desvió por unos cuantos segundos y su boca se frunció de manera inconsciente.

—Olvida eso por favor, no quiero que te preocupes por lo que pueda pasarle a Shin-chan de nuevo. Tatsu será demasiado frívolo y algo egoísta pero es una buena persona en el fondo…—quería dejar ese tema en el olvido, Himuro estaba bajo amenaza de cualquier forma.

.

La situación bajo la que se conocieron es irónica y algo graciosa.

Akashi buscando obtener la aprobación de su familia tomó la decisión de perseguir a todos aquellos vampiros que se dedicaban a exterminar.

—_Aunque quisieras asesinarme no puedes. —_por su mente aún seguían pasando esas palabras.

Día con día recordaba esa escena en la que sosteniendo un arma cargada apuntaba al azabache. Tenía razón, no podía matarle aunque quisiera.

Con balas normales no puedes matar a un vampiro, solamente puedes herirlo durante unos cuantos minutos.

Después de ese día, Takao le había prometido que reconocería su valor por acercarse a él aunque fuera solamente para darle fin a su vida.

No le importaba.

.

—Sei. —sus brazos se posaron alrededor del torso del pelirrojo de forma cariñosa. —Me alegra que estemos juntos. —confesó cerca del oído ajeno.

En verdad, le alegraba bastante haberlo conocido.

La primera vez que se encontraron, estaba pasando por una época bastante mala y oscura de la que no quería hablar.

Por eso es que había decidido reconocer el valor de aquel pelirrojo de mirada carmín apuntándole con un arma.

Por eso es que se había enamorado y aferrado a ese chico. Para no enloquecer.

—Kazunari. Eres un idiota.

—Sí. Pero así me quieres, aunque estoy seguro que de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias, estaríamos juntos de la misma forma.

Tal vez aquella afirmación no era del todo correcta. De no haberse conocido bajo una situación frustrante no se complementarían de esa forma tan perfecta y hermosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Debo dejar las drogas y meterme a pixiv?<strong>

**Me gustaría saber su opinión en reviews. Me voy a escribir el último one-shot del año :'v**

**-Ren**


End file.
